Ships 50: Dare You to Dance
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: One dared to believe in him; the other dared to believe in something beyond himself. Companion anthology to the 'For Good' saga. Updates: #12: Forever is coffee shared, hands held, and so much more. #13: One of these tomorrows, Warp will stop making mistakes, and Erin will be there when he does. #14-NEW: Life in ice cream? Seriously? Who'd have thought?
1. Young

**Author's Note:**

Hel-lo, sports fans! =) Is this what you think it is? Well, if what you're thinking is "Warp **Dar**kmatter + **E**rin Frame = Dare," you're absolutely correct! I decided finally just to indulge in my romantic tendencies. So this is kind of for me, but it's also for KJ, Ranger-Nova, and Darkmatterfangirl. Hope y'all enjoy!

_Erin Frame ©Aleine Skyfire, 2008_

* * *

><p><strong>==Ships 50: Dare You to Dance==<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One dared to believe in him; the other dared to believe in something beyond himself. Companion anthology to the 'For Good' saga.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>==1. Young==<strong>

Rating: K+  
><span>Summary<span>: _Sometimes, he looked at her and felt that she was older._

Warnings: none  
><span>Word Count<span>: 234

He never thought of her as young.

Well, almost never, anyway, and certainly not as a kid, though he'd called her that a few times. Always annoyed her. She could be pretty cute when she got worked up…

But the fact that he was actually old enough to be her father almost never occurred to him. She was young by any standards, but when they talked, she seemed so much older. She seemed as though she lived much more than two decades. She spoke with a deliberateness and a maturity he didn't often see in other girls her age.

Sometimes, he looked at her and felt that she was older.

It was the eyes that did it. The big brown eyes that looked like they _should_ have been smiling and carefree… and they weren't. Memory, pain, and something else he couldn't quite fathom lurked in those dark eyes, instead. They made her look so very old, sometimes.

But she was beautiful in that premature aging. In that first meeting, he'd seen her spirit before he'd even seen her face, and he had never looked at a woman that way before. The pale scars left as a reminder from the explosion that trapped her in this time period… they didn't matter. She had been beautiful to him.

She still was.

Warp Darkmatter only wished he could get up the nerve to tell Erin Frame that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Short but sweet! If you've ever read _Breakaway_ and still wondered why Warp would be interesting in a girl twenty years his junior… this is the answer. To him, she's not young.

Next week comes something I've been promising for _years_ now—an insertion of Erin into my forever-favorite, "Ancient Evil". Just one little scene, and pretty introspective at that, but that's what shippin' collections are all about! Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	2. Life

**Author's Note:**

So, here we are with "Ancient Evil"! Enjoy!

**To my reviewers:**

Historian1912: Aw, it's always nice to hear how much you like Erin—very flattering. =) Official DVDs, though… heh, I don't know about that. Regarding your Clone Wars story… okay, please don't freak out on me when I say that I just haven't had time to do that review for your story. I really haven't. Yes, I do some deviantART and other stuff, but, seriously, that's how I chill out—and I really _need_ that time. I've barely been able to write any further on _Mortality_ lately, that's just how crazy my life and my mental state are, lately. Other Sherlock Holmes fics, like _So Many_, I can handle, just because they're not professional. Please continue on with those prompts—in fact, I'd rather see another of your stories so I can compare and know better what to say in my review! Can't wait to see that BLoSC AU, either!

Shizuku Tsukishima749: Heh, actually, of these two characters, only Warp Darkmatter belongs to _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_—Erin Frame is my own character. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you very much!

Darkmatterfangirl: *laughs* Thank you—I'm so glad you loved it, title and all! And that you could see Warp thinking all that—sometimes, I do have to step back from my perception of him and make sure that what I'm writing fits the "real" Warp. Ha-ha, yes, "Ancient Evil"! It's short, I warn you, but I think you'll still like it!

Ranger-Nova: Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><em>Erin Frame ©Aleine Skyfire, 2008<em>

* * *

><p><strong>==2. Life==<strong>

Rating: K+  
><span>Summary<span>:_ "So that's what you've wasted your life on. Congratulations."_

Warnings: None.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 297

Zurg was deriding Warp over the comlink, but Warp had pretty much tuned out. Craters, he was never going to be able to think of mummies again without remembering this experience—if he could even recover from it. How was it possible to feel so… _tired_? So drained?

So he cut Zurg off in mid-rant. "Need bed-rest. Buh-bye." And he shut off his comm.

No sooner did he do so then he saw Erin leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, watching him. She'd never looked more mature, more authoritative… or more distant. "So _that's_ what you've wasted your life on," she said coldly. "Congratulations." Before Warp's slowed mental processes could even begin to cogitate a response, she spun on her heel and strode away.

He wished his voice was strong enough to call her back.

But that was his Erin—never really _his_. Distant because of what she was, what he was. What she believed, what he believed. Now she was a Space Ranger, and she'd never be his.

He'd never felt so old and so tired in his life, and it had nothing to do with Natron draining the life-force out of him.

She was a good Ranger. She'd be the best of the best, right alongside her brother. She and her teammates would become the living legend of their generation. She would leave their naïve trysting behind. She'd find herself a man who believed what she believed, who could love her enough to fix his flaws.

She'd leave him.

He was wearily surprised to feel a dot of saltwater roll down his ravaged face.

He would have been further surprised to know that, just out in the corridor, there was a woman who was also crying, a woman who would never give up on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oy vey, more angst. And it's not going to get any better in the next installment, 'cause the next prompt is "hardship". *head-desk* Btw, Erin's lines here are lines that I've had in my head for _years_ now—it was terrific to finally use them, to finally write this scene! I figure that she has to get upset at Warp every now and then… and the dinner party chapter of _Breakaway_ showed how upset and even cold she could really get.

Next time… I'm not sure what'll happen next time. I think… I think _maybe_ **Ricki** will have a talk with Warp, but I'm just not sure. Anyway, stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	3. Hardship

**Author's Note:**

I'm steadily getting longer with these one-shots! Then again, they're supposed to be for fun, supposed to be stuff I can just whip out, since I don't have much energy for anything else these days.

I figure this takes place roughly three years after Warp and Erin meet. Yeah, that far in the future!

**To my reviewers:**

Ranger-Nova: Thank you for the sweet reviews! Glad you enjoyed!

Shizuku Tsukishima749: Thanks very much! I'm so happy that you love Erin, and I totally agree that most OC protagonists are pretty badly-written. In the early days, Erin wasn't the greatest character herself, but even back then people liked her, so I guess I've been doing _something_ right all these years! =) Thanks again!

Darkmatterfangirl: *grins* Thank you so much! Actually, I write angsty!Warp so often that I can't wait to write something more lighthearted with him, LOL. Thank your friend for me, too. *hugs* God bless!

* * *

><p><strong>==3. Hardship==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>:_ "It'd be justice to make you pay for your crimes. But there's no mercy in the universe if you do."_

Warnings: None.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 455

"Hey."

He looked up, a hint of his old lopsided grin tugging at his lips. That was an encouraging sign. "Hey yourself, sugar." Then again, maybe not. Acting. Brave front.

Dear God, she felt tired—probably as tired as he looked. "Ricki and Togusa are making good progress on the case, I think." She grabbed the bars and rested her forehead against them. Her wrist was small enough to pass between the bars and touch him, her touch his link to the outside world. She reached through and placed her fingertips on his real shoulder.

He didn't respond except to return his gaze to the floor.

She offered a tentative smile—he couldn't see it, but he could hear it. "Well, it sure helps that you never killed anybody. They can't hold that against you."

"They can hold just about everything else in the book," Warp said tiredly. He glanced up then with his characteristic frank look. "Look, Erin, I appreciate you and your mates helping me out, but Zurg's little media stunt has me over a barrel. You know as well as I do that I'm guilty of everything I'm being charged for, and I did it all with my eyes open. I _knew_ what I was doing."

Erin exhaled shakily. "Yeah, but… oh, _craters_, don't your defection and your help since then mean _anything?_"

"It don't work like that, sweetheart."

Erin drew herself up to her full height, shifting her jaw obstinately. "Sure, it'd be justice to make you pay for your crimes. I won't deny that. But there's no mercy in the universe if you _do_ have to pay for them."

He looked back down once more, shaking his head and chuckling slightly. "You sound just like your brother. 'S scary."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah. Wayeeell… I'd better get back. My cruiser is scheduled to take off in half an hour, and Win and Ice are gonna have my hide if I turn up late again."

He chuckled again. "Windy is pretty scary herself when she's worked up."

"You said it."

He looked up one last time, meeting her eyes. "Bye, Erin."

She bit her lip back, wanting nothing so much as to just bust him out of there and hold him tightly, never to let go. Maybe a few years ago, she would have. But she was a Ranger now… a team leader, with a team leader's responsibility. The girl had grown into a woman, and the infatuation of a fangirl had blossomed into the mature, seasoned love of an adult.

Her fingers brushed up his neck to linger on his cheek for a moment only. "Bye, Warp."

Though her body walked away, her heart remained with him in that cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Le gasp!_ Warp in prison and on trial? Is this strictly FG-canonical? Well, no, not strictly—more like, _experimentally_, and the idea is _so_ inspired by _The Reichenbach Fall_, episode 6 of the BBC's _Sherlock_. And it was utterly _fantastic_ to write a grown-up Erin.

Next up, "Drama." I think it'll be something lighthearted with Warp and Erin's team. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	4. Drama

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay! I had several false starts with this prompt, and even the finished product didn't quite turn out the way I hoped, but, oh well. If you're confused, it'll get clearer at the end.

**To my reviewer:**

Ranger-Nova: Thanks so much! I know, I feel so bad for them—they just can't get a break, can they?

**==4. Drama==**

Rating: K+  
><span>Summary<span>: "In the end, he walked away and did not look back."

Warnings: Heavy symbolism and perhaps a bit of artistic license taken with FG!canon.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 538

"Once upon a time, there was a great Emperor who ruled a frightening kingdom. The Emperor was a wicked man who wanted to conquer the Shining Realm, but this story is not about him.

"This story is about his second-in-command, a fallen knight.

"The Fallen Knight had a friend who was Captain of the Guard in the Shining Realm. Even when the Knight Fell, the Knight and the Captain remained friends, though it was difficult. They did not always like each other. But the Captain dreamt of the day the Knight would come home.

"The Knight had everything he could want: land, weapons, ships, wealth, power. Everything… except for friendship. He was lonely, though he would never admit it to himself, let alone anyone else.

"But…

"The heart was designed to love and be loved. And, sometimes, the heart must receive love before it can give love away.

"The Knight found an angel in the woods. She was singing, and he heard her heart in her voice. He loved her from the moment he heard it.

"Then he met the angel, and found that she was a maiden of flesh and blood. More than that, he found that she was the sister of the Captain. Neither should have fallen in love—their realms were at war with each other. But they did.

"He loved her for her spirit, for her depth of feeling, her youth, her love of life. She looked past his wicked deeds to love his lost, lonely soul. She, like her brother, dreamt of the day the Knight would come home.

"There was no battle, no quest that culminated in the Knight's return. In the end, the Knight simply forced himself to be honest with himself, questioning his life and his choices. In the end, he walked away and did not look back.

"The Captain and the Maiden were overjoyed, but the Maiden did not seek out the Knight. He was home. If she was not content with that, she could pretend to be.

"Eventually, her long and faithful wait was rewarded. The Knight asked for her hand, and she gave it readily. His spirit was healed and whole."

"Is that the end of the story?" the little Jo-Adian asked.

Liberty smiled and shook her head. "No, sweetheart—that was just the beginning. There was a war, and… well, a lot of things happened. But!" She clapped her hands. "That's for another time! Go on, now, all of you."

She grinned as the younglings split up and went their separate ways. Feeling herself being watched, she turned and saw her mother grinning at her. "All done, Libby?"

"All done," she grinned back, standing and stretching. "Being the library's storyteller is fun."

Mama smirked, her dark eyes dancing. "Yeah, I caught the tail end of your fairytale."

"Mooother!"

"That's m'name—don't wear it out!" Mama said cheerfully. "C'mon, hon, let's go."

They were outside the library and just about to get into the car when Liberty hugged her mother. "And what's that for, Lib?" Mama smiled.

"Mama, thank you for never ever giving up on Daddy," Liberty murmured as she held on tightly.

Mama squeezed her back, whispering, "Sweetheart... I _couldn't_ ever give up on him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, you got that, right? You know what the story was about and who the storyteller is, yes? ^_^

Next up is gold. Might be wedding!fic, though I'm not sure. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	5. Gold

**Author's Note:**

M'kay, again with the angst. Be prepared for a Wham Line.

**To my reviewer:**

Shizuku Tsukishima749: Thank you very much! The girl, Liberty, was a young teenager, I figure—thirteen or fourteen. =)

* * *

><p><strong>==5. Gold==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: He could save her from anything else the universe could throw at them, but he couldn't save her from herself.

Warnings: Major character death.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 220

It's a plain, ordinary band that isn't even fully gold—it's 14k, mixed with other metals to make it strong, resistant, durable.

To make it last.

To make it last longer than the marriage it represents.

It stares at him, mocks him with its permanence. _You said your vows, you said "Forever." And you let her die._

He doesn't correct the voice in his head, because he knows it's right. He could save her from anything else the universe could throw at them, but, in the end, he couldn't save her from herself. She'd always been too much of a hero, and he couldn't stop her from that.

_In the end, I wouldn't have wanted to._

If he'd get another chance like Buzz did, he doesn't think he'd be able to save her. Because what would be worse: Erin dead, or Erin eaten alive with regret?

It's a hard, hard thing, and he hopes he'll never be given an opportunity to face it. The temptation to be selfish, to hold on to her for himself, might be too powerful. And he knows that would kill her just as surely as sacrificial suicide.

But his wedding band still stares at him, ever accusatory. He said "Forever," and he let her die.

And that's something he'll carry with him to his own grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

In the course of rewriting an old scrap of story into an entry for prompt 36 (Come Undone), I came up with a vague but potentially _fantastic_ story-arc for the future of _For Good_. All I'll say is what you might have already figured out: _Disney Death_. Savvy?

"Another chance like Buzz did" is a reference to "Good Ole Buzz". Cookies to anyone who got that. And, golly, I really wouldn't want another chance, either, if I were Warp. It's one of those situations in which you're better off not knowing what could have happened.

Next up… "Forgotten." I'm not even going to try to make conjectures about this one—my muse seems to enjoy contradicting them.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

Been in a state of almost constant angst lately. So here's some more angst for you…

**To my reviewers:**

Shizuku Tsukishima: Thank you very much!

Ranger-Nova: Thanks for the double review! Heh, no. 4 is the longest piece I've ever written with Libby—I'd like to see more of her, too! =D Yeah, I do love angst, and Dare is such a good target for it, unfortunately. Thank you very much! I feel really bad for Warp, too… 'specially after writing this installment…

* * *

><p><strong>==6. Forgotten==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: The other things, the little things, he was starting to forget, already, and it scared him.

Warnings: Continuing from last time.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 196

He remembered her smile the most. When she smiled, it was this big, brilliant smile that transformed her face and lit up the room. He'd always loved that smile.

But the other things, the little things, he was starting to forget, already, and it scared him. Sure, he had plenty of photos, holos, videos… but they didn't compare to honest-to-goodness memories. And, slowly but surely, those were fading from his mind.

It was from not wanting to deal with the pain, he knew. He had done that after his family's death, and, a year later, he could scarcely recall a memory of the four of them together, happy and alive. Now he was doing it to his wife, and she deserved better.

But, sweet mother of Venus, it hurt so deeply. How could you miss so badly someone you had known only for, what, five years? How could you come to love them so deeply that you ended up wishing you could have died with them, because it hurts so much to be alone?

He didn't want to forget.

At the same time, he didn't want to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Next up, MORE angst! Can't help it—it's the prompt's fault! L-O-N-E-L-I-N-E-S-S. How can you do something that _isn't_ angsty with a prompt like that?

_**Please review!**_


	7. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

Well, hey there! =) Got an announcement to make to you lovely _Breakaway_ readers, and I'm afraid you're not going to like it. Yeah, it's being put on hold again. You might have noticed that it was getting rather unwieldy. So I'm going to let it set for another year or so and see what happens when I come back to it. I am truly sorry about this, but I just can't do it right now.

However! This Ships 50 will continue, and it just might end up covering the entire For Good timeline. So even if Breakaway sits unfinished forever, you'll still probably find out what happens in the end!

One last thing. I would be _very_ remiss if I did not say that KJ is the reason we have an update here and now. So thank you so much, darling!

**To my reviewers**

Shizuku Tsukishima749: Lol, thank you so much! *hugs*

Ranger-Nova: Thank you, darlin'. *hugs you, too* As for the angst, I think I kind of explained in my latest PMs—speaking of which, I really ought to be doing some responses before I get a serious backlog…

* * *

><p><strong>==7. Loneliness==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _He stands on top of the world and feels fragile and alone_.

Warnings: none  
><span>Word Count<span>: 386

So many people think that the Zurg Tower is the highest point on Planet Z. It's an easy misconception, since the industrial city built up snug around the Tower is the only point of civilization on the planet. What those people don't realize is that this world hosts a variety of geographical features, including sand dunes, canyons, and, yes, mountains.

Some people call Planet Z "Hell", and not without reason. It's a desert, the whole world, and you have to drill deep into the crust to dredge up life-sustaining water. It's not safe. The day scorches, the night freezes, the rain lashes, and the wind bites. Said wind can drive itself at such high speeds that it would form tornadoes or hurricanes had it the proper geography to do so. Instead, it's limited to sandstorms, if "limited" is the word—the sandstorms on this world can be cataclysmic. The planet's harsh and forbidding and no sane person would try to eke out a living here.

The man standing on top of this world suspects that he's not entirely sane.

But there's also a stern, rugged beauty to this place, and it _does_ get inside you and claim you for its own. The trick is refusing that claim while enjoying as much of the beauty as you can (even when you know that, in the end, the trick is on you).

And the mountains _do_ take your breath away as much from the absolute majesty of them as from the brutality of the wind. They jut out of the iron-rich earth like shards of glass—rose, scarlet, fuchsia, crimson, and maroon shards of glass.

Sharp and wicked like broken glass. But not fragile, this glass, for it doesn't break. It never breaks.

Sometimes, he thinks he's as strong as this glass. Sometimes, he thinks he's just as fragile as real, genuine, old-fashioned glass.

He stands on top of the world and feels fragile and alone.

Aresan rock blares from the compartment in his right arm, the robotic arm that he's come to hate with a passion. With a sigh, he opens the compartment and pulls out his vidphone. And grins, surprised, at the caller ID. Presses the "Accept" button. "Hey."

The answering voice is soprano and silvery and yet bordering contralto. "Hi, Warp." She's on the other side of the galaxy, but he can hear the smile in her voice. "Just checkin' in."

He stands on top of the world and feels strong and whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yay, _finally_ something with a happy ending! Only took me seven installments… :P A good half (or more) of this was inspired by some really lovely _Doctor Who_ fic… as well as the show itself. I think my recent introduction to and obsession with the show is a good thing, because I think that, in the end, it's going to help me write better science fiction. _Real_ science fiction. As in, the stuff that I barely write because I'm so focused on the characters. ^_^

Next up (no promises when) is "don't leave". *sighs* Again with the angst, most likely… Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	8. Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

Okaaay, so not quite as angsty as I originally thought. More kind of… h/c. Enjoy!

(And as a quick note, I added a couple of lines to the ening of the previous installment, so please check it out!)

**To my reviewers:**

Historian1912: I really am sorry, hon. *winces at all the wall-banging* I'm quite aware of my unfinished tales—unfortunately, awareness does not equal inspiration to continue/finish. =( Glad you liked the descriptions of Planet Z, though! I really had fun with that. Thanks for the support, and good luck to you, too!

anonymous reviewer: Hope this fic answers your question. =)

* * *

><p><strong>==8. Don't Leave==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _His entire life could be summed up in two words. Just two_.

Warnings: Character death.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 351

His entire life could be summed up in two words. Just two.

_Don't leave_.

He was fourteen when his parents and little sister left him. Speeder crash. Somehow, he survived, and they didn't.

_Why did you leave me?_

He was seventeen when he graduated and left his uncle's house, glad to get away. The only hard part was saying goodbye to Sierra, the cousin who had kept afloat for the past three years.

_I've got to leave._

Two decades later, he walked away from Star Command and from his partner—the man who irritated the heck out of him but who was also the best friend he'd ever had. The betrayal in Buzz's blue eyes bothered him, though he would've died before admitting it.

_Everything ends, even friendships._

A couple of years later, his universe turned upside down and inside out. He had to leave Planet Z, the world that had been his real home his entire adult life.

_I didn't want to leave, but I had to._

He married a girl who taught him how to live again, live freely and openly. For two years. The best two years of his life. Then she died. He witnessed the explosion that swallowed her whole.

_Why did you leave me?_

The year that followed was the most difficult year of his life. He wasn't the depressive, suicidal type—that had been Erin's shtick, through and through—but being a survivor was almost worse. Unlike _some_ people, he had a will to live, but he was going to live the rest of his life a pretty lonely man.

_Even my memories of you are leaving._

She came back. She came back scarred and simply _older_, but she came back. She was a survivor, too.

_Don't leave me ever again._

But they both knew the truth. She wouldn't stop putting herself in harm's way to protect others, and she couldn't keep on cheating Death forever. She would die young.

_Stay with me for as long as you can._

She did. In the end, it was long enough, and he could let her let leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

For a long time now, I've had this idea that Erin dies relatively young, maybe 60s-something. And it's because she dies saving people. Before you break out the tissues, do realize that this also means she and Warp would have some 40 years together.

Okay, okay, I don't really know why it's so set in my head—I really don't! But it is.

Next up, "My name is…" *shrugs* Dunno what'll be like, so stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	9. My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

Wow, here is a Darker And Edgier little vignette for you, and Warp doesn't appear at all! Seriously, this is about as dark and gritty as I get, and it might take some of you readers by surprise. For one thing, I do grab the issue of Warp's virginity or lack thereof by the horns, so to speak.

Nonetheless, I'm really happy with how Erin came out, so… yeah. Hope you enjoy, and please do check out the previous story (which no one has reviewed yet, I might shamelessly add).

**To my reviewers:**

Darkmatterfangirl: Aw, lotsa catching-up and lotsa reviews! Thanks so much! *hugs* And, man, I'm so sorry I haven't answered your PM yet. My very, very bad. I'd still love to do a Dare RP, but right now… man, I don't think I could keep it up. Not right now. Maybe in a few months…? I don't know, I'm sorry. : ( Anyhoo… Lol about the "sugar" bit, and sorry if I was killing you! ^_^ And I'm so glad you loved the story with, well, Erin's daughter telling that story! :P And I'm glad you think that I was still keeping Warp canon in the fifth installment—I do try really hard to hang onto that macho persona while drawing out a more sensitive side. Movie plot line, lol. Aw, true love! *hearts* Glad you think so! And I'm glad you thought the Planet Z story was poetic and all! Thanks so much!

Ranger-Nova: Thanks so much, honey (story 7 is my favorite, too ^_^)! I'll try to get back with you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>==9. My Name Is==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _Dealing with Warp's past is never easy, especially when Warp's past tries to drag her down._

Warnings: Alcoholic drinking, bar setting, brief sexual references, past emotional abuse, mention of abortion.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 632

Erin was well aware of the fact that she really didn't look the part of a "bad girl". Even the black leather jacket only accentuated the similarities she shared in appearance with one of the characters from _Doctor Who_, being brunette and not exceptionally pretty and all. She was practically waiting for some guy to come up and pull the "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" routine. However, the person who ended up taking a seat beside her was a woman, ostensibly human and definitely old enough to be her mother, though she looked pretty darn good for her age in a _femme fatale_ sort of way.

The woman got her drink and turned to her. "So," she drawled in what sounded like a New England accent. "You're Warp Darkmatter's latest flame. Congratulations."

Erin arched one eyebrow and took a sip of her beer. "Good eye." She hadn't been trying to disguise herself, had come to this bar only for the heck of it, really. Stepping into Warp's world, she supposed. Still, it was a bit impressive that this woman recognized her just like that.

"Thanks." The woman downed her shot glass and turned a definitely predatory smile on the younger female. "Sweet, pretty, _young_… ah, our Warp must be getting to that midlife crisis."

A few years ago, Erin would definitely have taken offense at that. Now, however, she could only be darkly amused. "Maybe—I guess I wouldn't put it past him."

The older woman signaled for another drink. "He'll dump you in the end, you know. He always does."

Erin's eyebrows shot to her hairline in her very best Spock impression. "I don't think he will."

The woman laughed. "And what's so special about you, babe?"

Erin exhaled slowly. "You're Shalli, aren't you?"

"Recognition." The woman pressed a hand to her heart. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Erin said sardonically. "_Captain Lightyear_ told me all about you." Warp had once mentioned a girl a few years his senior whom he'd dated while still a young Ranger, but to find out anything more about her, Erin had had to ask Buzz. Her brother was understandably reluctant to fill her in, but he did give her to understand that Warp had been pretty badly burned by his longest-standing date.

Shalli snorted. "And what did the illustrious Captain Lightyear have to tell? That I was a streetwalker, that I 'emotionally abused' Warp? Ah, was it maybe that I aborted Warp's child while we were still engaged? …ohhh, he _didn't_ tell you that."

Erin knew she had gone pale—Buzz really hadn't told her that. But he _had_ said that Shalli "crossed the line" and never went into further detail: this must have been it. "No," she said in the calmest voice she could manage. "But that's really none of my business, is it?"

Shalli smirked, and Erin had to wonder how Warp could ever have gotten in so deep with such a heartless woman. Then again, Shalli struck her as the manipulative type, and, even if Erin had never experienced emotional abuse and manipulation firsthand, she had a good idea of how it worked. "S'ppose not, Miz Frame. Now run along home and go cry to your big brother."

Erin cocked an eyebrow again and took a long, slow swig from her beer before clanking the now-empty cup onto the counter. She stood, drawing up every inch of her 5'9", which wasn't high enough to be eye-to-eye with Shalli when she was sitting on the barstool. But the message her posture radiated was very clear: this was not a woman to be trifled with.

"My _name_," she said in a low tone, enunciating every word with excruciating clarity, "is _Darkmatter_. Erin. Darkmatter. I suggest you remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Any _Breakaway_ readers remember a passing mention of a gal named Shalli, implied to be an old flame? Yes, she's always been intended to have been this, well, heartless. (There's another word that comes to mind, but I'm not going to use it.) The sad thing is that some people will let you see only what they want you to see, and that's exactly what Shalli did to Warp. (Believe me, I'm speaking out of personal experience, here.)

I really enjoyed writing Erin, here, though. Like I said, I think she came out great. She's matured very nicely to the point where she can really hold her own without her emotions getting the better of her.

Next up, "betrayal". Warp's the (former) traitor in their little family, right? Not of Star Command, but of Buzz. Well… maybe he's not the only one anymore. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	10. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

Quick update for y'all before I head off for the weekend!

**To my reviewers:**

Darkmatterfangirl: Ha-ha, yeah, moving can be a pain and suck up all your time (and space!), that's for sure. Okay, yeah, in a few months ought to be good. :D Anyway, thank you so much! I was trying very hard to handle all this mature stuff properly—y'know, no heavy-handedness or anything like that. Regarding Warp's virginity, I do agree, and you have some valid points there, certainly. But I also wanted to try my hand at the consequences of a big mistake, especially as I know firsthand what emotional abuse is like. Glad you liked Erin's 'tude—as I said before, I really liked how she came out! Yeah, she was rather protective of Warp, wasn't she? Innit great? ;D Lol, feel free to beat up Shalli and give Warp a hug—go right ahead! xD Anyway, thanks for everything!

Ranger-Nova: Lol, maybe my chapters give you "sad feels" because they _are_ sad? Just a thought… ;D Anyhoo, glad you liked both installments, and thanks, too, for the _Mortality_ review!

* * *

><p><strong>==10. Betrayal==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _He had to believe she was dead. That was just how it had to be._

Warnings: Rather tragic.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 331

Warp was the traitor.

Not to Star Command, of course, as Zurg had gotten to him first, but to Buzz. Buzz had forgiven him for that, and so had Erin, but she had also never forgotten. Her husband had a dark side to him that went deeper than campy villainy served up with a side of ham and cheese. Every now and then she caught glimpses of that dark side, and it chilled her.

Not so much that Warp had it at all, but because… she saw herself in it. Looking into her husband's dark side was looking into the mirror that showed her her own.

Monsters are scary.

Monsters are scarier when they hide deep inside _you_.

Erin became a traitor.

Not to Star Command, of course—she was actually helping the Rangers more than before, though they didn't know it was her. Her betrayal was of her own marriage vows, of the man she loved most in all the galaxy.

She left him. She left him to believe that she was dead. The irony did not escape her.

She heard him shouting her name. That was when she truly betrayed him, because she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears, and willed herself not to hear, to walk away. She told herself that it was because she loved him. She was leaving him to protect him.

"Can you do one thing for me, Erin? Just one thing?" He stood before her empty grave, and she watched him. "Don't. Be. Dead. Please, don't be dead. Just… _come back_. Please. Just come back."

She had never seen him cry before, and it broke her heart.

But she needed to leave. What she had tried to talk herself into believing before, she knew for a certainty now. She was in danger, he was in danger, and for the time being, they had to be apart.

And he had to believe she was dead.

That was just how it had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was a bit more general than I would have liked, but, oh well. My brain unfortunately refused to disclose details as to _what_ exactly Erin was doing… Been having that problem lately with my brain. Which reminds me… can you tell that the writing of this story was forced? It was. I forced myself to write it. I've been forcing myself to write lately, because I just… don't want to write. Which is new for me and totally wrong.

Anyway… yes, to any Sherlockians out there, Erin's leaving Warp like that intentionally mirrors Reichenbach and the Great Hiatus. *winks* And this is my favorite line: "campy villainy served up with a side of ham and cheese." Not bad for forced writing. *grins*

Next Monday, "Answers"… well, it's all about depression. Really, the piece was written as self-therapy (after a conversation with a friend), but it also fits Erin's personality. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	11. Answers

**Author's Note:**

H'llo, all! Back from a fun little vacation and rarin' to go on with my Sherlock Holmes novel, I am! ;D Now, on a thoroughly mood-changing note, this story is all about depression. As I said in my previous A/N, this piece was written as self-therapy, and _everything_ that Erin says about herself could just as easily be _me_ talking, barring the bit about being separated from her family.

**To my reviewer:**

Birchtail: Thank you very much, and I'm glad it didn't seem forced to you! That's quite encouraging!

* * *

><p><strong>==11. Answers==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _Warp was a good actor. So was Erin. Why was he the only one who saw it?_

Warnings: Discussion of depression, from mild to severe; includes mentions of protagonist suicide.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 1,006

Warp Darkmatter was a good actor. So was Erin. And it seemed that he was the only one who knew it.

Sometimes, watching her interact with other people was like looking at a mirror. He could see himself in the way that she enjoyed herself, seemed happy, and yet… she was just not all there. It was blatant when she thought nobody was looking her way—he'd see her shields slip, her large dark eyes suddenly appearing vulnerable and even old.

What made it so difficult to see that was that he couldn't understand the _why_. She was a successful young Ranger leading a team comprised of her best mates. She had Buzz Lightyear for a big brother and Mira Nova for a sister-in-law. Warp was back at Star Command, and he was, well, _courting_ Erin (because he could hardly call their relationship a _dating_ one). She had the whole galaxy going for her, but in a way that was real and warm and full of love.

So why the depression?

He got the chance to ask in the middle of one of the hottest summers Capital City had known in years. The rain currently pounding the city was scarcely an improvement—each drop of water was too warm to be welcome. He wouldn't have been surprised if the rain started to sizzle when it hit the pavement.

Erin was just sitting in her car, in the parking lot of a fast-food restaurant. Without asking permission, Warp simply opened the passenger door and got in. "Hey."

"Hi, Warp." Thick voice. Resigned, but thick. He also didn't fail to notice that she was refusing to look at him.

All rightie. He wasn't going to try to cheer her up, then. Whatever was eating at her was going to be dealt with right now.

"Erin, I know you're going to hate me for this, but… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said flatly, still not looking his way.

"No, don't tell me that. I know better. C'mon, what's eating at you?"

"Warp…" She was cracking—good. She wanted to tell him.

He wound his real arm gently around her slim shoulders. "Erin. You can tell me, you know that."

She shook her head helplessly and turned to him, her large eyes dim with unshed tears. "I'm just being depressed, all right? It happens."

"Depressed about… what? Sweetheart, I'm not blind—I know something's been going on with you for a long time."

She exhaled shakily. "Lots of stuff. My family, for one thing. My family, most of all, I guess."

"That's just natural, hon," he said quietly. "Took me years before I could really move on—people thought I _had_ moved on long before I actually _did_. Is that what's going on, here?"

"I guess." She still looked troubled.

"Anything else?"

She chewed at her bottom lip briefly and sighed. "I just… I've always been like this. I get depressed very easily, and… I've been all the way down at the deep end before. Like I said, it just… it happens."

Oh. His hold on her tightened instinctively. "You mean you've… you've thought about…"

"Suicide? Yes, Warp. I have. More than once. It's… heh, it's not nice," she said in a distinctly ironic tone. "I haven't seriously considered that in a long time, but I've been there, and I remember what it feels like."

"Erin… I'm sorry."

She shrugged wearily. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"So you're depressive, is that what you're saying?"

"I guess. I'm an artist, after all." He did a double take, and she shot him a small grin. "Sorry—I have to be facetious when I'm talking about stuff like this. It's either that or bawl, you know?"

He grinned back. "Yeah, I know." He knew all too well. His grin faded. "Honey, I think you ought to see someone about this. You know, somebody who can help you. You can't live the rest of your life with… with a front to cover up all this depression that's going on inside. That's no way to live your life."

"It's the only way I know how."

Her resigned words were like a slap in the face, because Erin was not a quitter. Not her. Never her. She didn't give up—just wasn't in her. She'd even said as much in the past. So how could she be so resigned to this now?

"You know what? A wise Ranger once told me that when you know only one way to live and you know it's not good, you just have to learn another way."

She closed her eyes, recognizing herself quite well. "Warp, I don't want to."

"Neither did I."

A tear slipped out from under her closed eyelid.

"You didn't give up on me, Erin Frame, and I'll be danged if I give up on you."

She pressed her hand to her mouth, but too late. She was crying for real now, and Warp was glad. He pulled her close and let her cry, stroking her hair gently… and they stayed there for a long time. She almost fell asleep in his arms.

After getting her home, Warp sought shelter from the rain in the nearest coffee shop and started an online search for psychiatrists in the area. He wasn't about to send Erin to Dr. Animus, that was for sure—he didn't care what credentials the man had. Animus was the kind of psychiatrist you saw in films and on TV, and that was definitely _not_ what Erin needed.

Half an hour later, he had a list of promising people to check out. There was no way he was going to let Erin carry this on her own for any longer. She needed help, and, even if he didn't love her like crazy, he owed her big time for giving _him_ the support he'd needed.

She was going to be okay. He had to believe that, because he really didn't want to think about what she would be like if…

She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…y'know, it just figures. The longest Ships 50 installment yet, and it's about depression. In all seriousness and without my tongue in my cheek, that's just a bit depressing.

But at least Erin has Warp to be there for her. In my own experience, that's really the most important thing for a depressive person to have: somebody who will be there for them no matter what. And, yes, sometimes, you can't tell that a person is depressive, because they can seem perfectly happy and normal when they're around other people.

Next up, "Forever"! Brief and unashamed fluff, let me tell you. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	12. Forever

**Author's Note:**

The concept of "forever" in a marriage is very dear to me, especially given my life recently and the lives of several friends. Here's to everyone who _has_ had a Forever, and to everyone who wishes they _could_ have had Forever.

**To my reviewers:**

Skittleriffic: Thanks very much! :D

Birchtail: Thank you very much, and I'm thrilled to hear that you love the pairing! *beams* Also, thank you for the fave!

* * *

><p><strong>==12. Forever==<strong>

Rating: K  
><span>Summary<span>: _Forever was coffee shared, hands held, and so much more._

Warnings: Only a gentle mention of character death.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 139

Forever is

Coffee shared in the kitchen

While they watch the sun rise.

Forever is

The way she tosses her head when she giggles and

The way his lips just can't help that evil smirk when he snickers.

Forever is

The way her slender hand fits so perfectly

In his large one.

Forever is

The way they move fluidly as one person whether

On the dance floor or out in the field.

Forever is

Him holding her

As she holds their newborn daughter.

Forever is

In every word, every laugh,

Every shout, every smile, every frown.

Forever is

In every quarrel, because they know that,

No matter what, they'll always come back to each other.

Forever is

Him standing before her grave, her true grave,

And not having to say goodbye.

Because

Forever means

He'll see her again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

On a lighter note than the above A/N, it just figures that my shortest Dare shot would follow my longest, lol. And it's... poetry? Wait, what? ...well, it seemed to fit. As for the various elements...

Coffee in a sunlit kitchen is irreversibly part of my idea of romance, thanks to _One Hundred Days_. The evil smirk? I don't think Warp could ever give that up (and I don't think we'd want him to). Is this stuff, overall, corny and cliched? Quite possibly. But this also forms my picture of an enduring marriage, one that takes the time to appreciate the little things and that is willing to ride out stormy weather.

Next up, "Tomorrow". 'Tis a rewrite of "Ancient Evil"'s last scene. Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	13. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

…I meant to upload this one Saturday. _Oops_. I am so sorry! *blushes*

**To my reviewers:**

Birchtail: Thanks so much, and I hope this rather short scene lives up to your expectations!

Historian1912: It's okay—I totally understand about the reviews. Also, I know what you mean about family. All that I'll say online is that… I get it. I just do. *sad smile* Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>==13. Tomorrow==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>: _One of these tomorrows, Warp will stop making mistakes, and Erin will be there when he does._

Warnings: Shippy AU to "Ancient Evil"—yes, it's a follow-up on "Life".  
><span>Word Count<span>: 435

"Darkmatter! Darkmattaaaah!"

Warp kicked sand into the viewscreen, and Buzz blasted the rocket even as Zurg tried to regain some semblance of control. Warp then turned to Erin with a wry smirk. "Well, Your Worship, I guess this is it."

Erin rolled her eyes in amusement and shook her head, the desert wind playing wildly with her hair. "Flyboy, we are _not_ going there."

"Anywhere you do wanna go?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Is this Twenty Questions?" XR wondered aloud.

"Okay, guys, give them space," Mira ordered. "C'mon. Buzz, you, too."

"But, Mira…"

"Come _on_."

"Thanks, Mira!" Erin called, grinning as the princess led her team away. She turned back to Warp, shaking her head again and laughing silently, her hair blowing across her face and obscuring her vision.

Warp was smirking thoughtfully. "So…"

Erin pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled regretfully. "Yeah, I wish I could… yeah. Buuut… you know. I've got a team to get back to…"

He nodded. "It's okay; I getcha."

She nodded back. "Sorry."

"No problem, really." He exhaled sharply and straightened his shoulders. "Welp, guess I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand! See you around the playground, kiddo."

"Right, see ya." She sighed and shook her head at herself. "Wait, Warp."

"What?"

Meeting his dark blue eyes, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened momentarily, then relaxed and wrapped his real arm around her. "Take care of yourself, Warp," she murmured.

"You just take care of yourself, Your Worship, and don't worry about me," he said gently.

She nodded mutely and stepped back, her hair blowing across her face once more. "You'd better get out of here before Booster and XR decide to arrest you for double-parking or something."

"'D like to see 'em try it." He winked and snapped her a casual salute, then shot off into the air.

She sighed and hugged herself as she watched him go. When he finally disappeared into the cloudless sky, she turned and found Mira at her side. "Every time I watch him go, I'm afraid it'll be the last time," Erin whispered.

Mira rested her hand on Erin's shoulder and squeezed it. The younger woman turned to her fully, melting into the embrace she offered. "Just remember what you've told me," Mira whispered back. "Tomorrow is a bright new day with no mistakes in it. I think that, one of these tomorrows, Warp is going to stop making mistakes."

Erin glanced back at the open sky. "I can't wait for that tomorrow to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is it. Finally, after this scene being in my head for nearly four years, I can _finally_ put it into words as well as on FFN! Yaaaay! …can you tell I'm happy? ^_^ I must also admit that this scene has always been accompanied by "The Call" by Regina Spektor, the song that played at the end of _Prince Caspian_. It just fits the scene so well. :)

Oh, and the "popsicle stand" line is the Genie. Yep. Always liked that line, and it really sounds like something Warp might say. Also, his first line to Erin is Han Solo, and that was a conscious quote (and Erin obviously knew that).

Next up (and I promise it'll be this week!), life in "Ice Cream". Who'd've thought? ;-) Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


	14. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

…oops. Oops. _Oops_. Aw, golly, guys, I am SO sorry that I forgot this! Argh, blame it on college-prep stress…

**To my reviewer:**

Birchtail: Squeee, thank you so much! *beams*

* * *

><p><strong>==14. Ice Cream==<strong>

Rating: T  
><span>Summary<span>:_ Life in ice cream? Seriously? Who'd have thought?_

Warnings: A bit cracky—you have been warned.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 262

It started out as a joke: a comment made by one of her teammates that had the rest of them building off of it until they were constantly referencing it and no one else got the joke. Epic silliness at first… until the idea lodged itself in her mind and refused to let go. Not that it was all that bad, but…

Seriously. Ice cream?

Looking at life through different flavors of ice cream.

Vanilla constituted a good day. It was straightforward and simple. (Vanilla constituted a day that she and Warp had congenial contact with each other.)

Chocolate constituted a deep day. A deep day was complicated and often both wonderful and terrible. (Chocolate could be a day in which they fought and afterwards apologized.)

Triple chocolate was a deep day amped up to eleven.

Strawberry was a mild day. (Strawberry was a subtle gesture on the part of either of them, but it had to mean "I love you.")

Mint was a happening day. (Mint was a hug or a kiss.)

Cookies-and-cream was more than happening—it was serious action. (Cookies-and-cream was the two of them out on a secret date that shouldn't be happening.)

In reality, vanilla was her longtime favorite flavor, with mint and cookies-and-cream tying for second place. In reality, she didn't like chocolate as an ice cream flavor all that much, which was weird when one considered her chronic chocoholism. But in context, she preferred chocolate days, because every chocolate day brought Warp closer to coming home.

Life in ice cream. Seriously? Who would have thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Re-reading it, it's just as weird as it was when I first wrote it. I can't tell if it's brilliant-weird or just plain weird… Ah well. Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway!

Next up is "Candy," but that's a prompt I've been having trouble with for EVER, and college IS imminent, so… yeah, no guarantees on what or when. Sorry. But please, do stay tuned, 'cos you just never know!

_**Please review!**_


End file.
